Caught Between Engagements
by actingenius204
Summary: Ginny Weasley is seriously caught between engagements.What's a girl to do if she's engaged to the wrong man?HG, some RH please R and R!chap. three up
1. Musings and the start of the party

Ginevra M. Weasley, 17, stared at the fourth finger of her left hand, and sighed. She had every reason to be happy, but for some odd reason, she wasn't. Even she herself wondered why. Amelia Bones was now Ministress of Magic, and so her dad, Arthur Weasley, had become head of his department. She, Ginny, was Head Girl along with Colin Creevey, and her best friends, Hermione and Luna, were both doing fine. "And," she thought, "I'm engaged."

That was definitely the last and the least of the good things. While she liked Dean Thomas, the fact was, and she herself knew it, that she did not love him. But Dean adored her, and she couldn't bring herself to say "no" to his very romantic proposal. It had happened at a hogsmeade trip…

**Flashback**

It was Valentine's Day, and Dean had dragged her off to Madam Puddifoot's. There they were, peacefully sipping coffee, Ginny's with lots of extra sugar and milk, when Dean said, "Ginny, we need to talk…" And Ginny was thinking, "Now here's one of the infamous Thomas breakups!" (Hermione had said, with much detail, what Lavender was like after a breakup.)

"Ginny," Dean said with some hesitation," I love you like I've never loved anyone else, and I know you love me too, so I want to ask you a question."

"What?" asked Ginny, "I could pay for the coffee?" Ginny know what was coming, but she didn't want it to happen.

Dean got down on one knee and asked, "Ginny, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife someday?" And of course, being a very softhearted creature, she replied, "Yes, Dean."

End flashback 

Ginny sighed and frowned, listening to the noise downstairs in the common room. "What is that?" she thought, "Aha, Harry's party!"

Harry and Lavender were giving a party for their engagement, and Dumbeldore, of course had allowed "the Man who Conquered" to come back to Hogwarts to celebrate, just for the night. Ginny quickly dressed in a glittery green tank top and blue jeans. Practically everyone from Gryffindor would be there, including Dean.

Ginny stepped down to the common room, Fred and George's engagement present, a set of heart shaped jewelry at her neck, wrists, and earlobes.

"Nice ring." smirked Fred and George in unision, Angelina and Alicia at their arms. Ginny had to admit it, the ring practically made up for her unlove of Dean. It had a gold band, with a single diamond surrounded by a cluster of rubies, breathtaking.

Suddenly, someone came up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" said the voice of her captor.

"Uh…" Ginny thought for a moment, "Dean?" she asked.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, turning her around and giving her a kiss. She heard cat calls from her brothers and felt her cheeks turn red. She didn't really like a lot of attention. Dean took her arm and started to walk around the common room with her. Lots of people asked her about their engagement, her ring, and other things about their big news.

"Let's go say hi to Harry." Dean said suddenly, as he started to drag her over to where they were standing. This was the one thing Ginny had tried to ovied all night.

"Hey ya Harry!" Dean exclaimed as they approached Harry and Lavender. Harry turned around, and suddenly Ginny was staring straight into his dark green eyes. How she loved those eyes.

"Dean! How are you?" Harry exclaimed as the embraced like old pals. Ginny politely kissed Lavender on the cheek, but she didn't say anything. They had never liked each other much at school, and it looked like they still didn't now.

"Hey Gins!" said Harry. He gave her a big bear hug like an older brother might have given his little sister.

"That's what he thinks of me," she thought, "as his little sister."

She wished that he would love her like she always had. She wished that she could trough Dean's engagement ring down the gutter and be with Harry. But that could never be, because they both were engaged to another, and she couldn't break a promise.


	2. Confessions and the Leaky Caldroun

Disclaimer: Nothing in this fanfic is mine but the plot. Because I forgot the disclaimer last time (I beg for mercy), I will elaborate. Everything here belongs to J.K. Rowling forever. This fanfic is not supported or sponsored by Jo Rowling or the nice people at Warner Brother's.

"Ginny's wearing our engagement present!" shouted Fred and George.

"What's that, the whole outfit?" asked Hermione sarcastically. She now worked in the newly formed protection section of the ministry, where she forwarded SPEW and started other groups like the Society for the Protection of Part Humans and the Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Goblins.

"No, Mione, we bought her the jewelry set!" shouted George. "Well not technically because it's from our joke shop…"

"It lights up when you're in love!" added Fred, "We had to add that little trick to make sure that Dean didn't force her into the engagement."

"And obviously he did because he's right next to her, and the jewelry's not lighting up!" cackled George.

Ginny blushed furiously and, ignoring the twins, who were doubled over with laughter, set off for some intelligent conversation, which she found in a small know of people near the fireplace.

"So, Ginny, when's your wedding set to be?" asked lavender, always girly and prying. She was wearing one of her own creations, a watercolor t-shirt and skirt set. (She, Padma, and Parvati owned a fashionable boutique.)

"Oh, dean's set it for July 30th and he plans on taking us to this clever muggle place called Hawaii for our honeymoon."

"Ooh, I've been there," said Hermione, "it's wonderful, there's lost of sun, and you can go swimming in the ocean, and get a tan, it great."

"Ginny, are you having a muggle wedding, or a wizard style one?"

"Dean and I opted for a muggle wedding, and Hermione, Luna; I want you to be my maids of honor. Lavender, Parvati, I would be honored if you would be my bridesmaids also."

"Of course," squealed Parvati.

Lavender looked downcast. "Um, I thought that you had to be single to be a bridesmaid?"

"Don't be silly, you'll be on Harry's arm, not Neville's."

"So, that's all settled, Lavender, Harry, when's your wedding set to be?"

"Early June," answered Lavender, "so you and Luna can come."

"Aw, that's so nice," said Luna, who was there because she had practically become a Gryffindor.

Just that minute, Ginny's jewelry started lighting up, and jeering came from the other crowd, the less well-behaved one. Dean was nowhere in sight, and the only boys around were Harry, Ron, and Neville. The last two were quickly eliminated in the other's mind, so Ginny dashed up stairs to her dorm. The other's had enough sense to not bother her, but after ten minutes, a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" came a muffled voice from within.

"Just Hermione."

"Come on in."

"Gin, is there anything you need to confess?"

Ginny burst into tears.

"I really thought that I'd gotten over Harry, you know, but then Dean asks me to marry him, and I realize how much I wished that it was Harry instead of him. Dean's a great guy, but he's more like and older brother than anything else. And I can't tell Harry, because he's gone through so much, and I finally think that he's happy, with lavender.

"Oh, Gin, if you really love him, I'm sure he loves you too. I mean, Ron and I are complete opposites, but we're still getting married, right?"

"Yeah," smiled Ginny.

"Here," Hermione said, wiping a tear from Ginny's eye, "why don't you go back to the party?"

"ok." said Ginny, walking from the room. As Hermione watched her go, she knew she had to do something about Ginny and Harry.

The next day, Hermione waited in the Leaky Cauldron. Finally, she saw Ron walk through the door.

"Hey, honey" said Ron, giving Hermione a kiss.

"Did you know that Ginny is in love with Harry" asked Hermione.

"Well, it was pretty obvious after last night." said Ron.

"I have an idea about getting the two of them together," whispered Hermione, even though no one was around them who could hear.

Quietly, the couple schemed about what they could do.

Hope you are liking the story. Please comment! Thank you! Sorry about the diffrent chapter. We were having some trouble uploading the story. Sorry again!


	3. shopping and the coffee shop

Disclaimer: not ours! 

"Wake up Gin," yelled Sara Hopkins, one of Ginny's roommates, "remember it's a Hogsmeade weekend, and we're going shopping for your wedding today."

Having rid herself of the Weasley bed head, Ginny and Sara joined the long queue in front of the front gates. They headed toward Hogsmeade's most elegant shop, Hogsmeade's Parlor.

"Let's see," said Ginny, "Dean wanted pink bridesmaids gowns with white hems and cuffs."

"Anything you need ladies?" asked the elegantly dressed witch behind the counter.

"Yes, we're looking for pink strapless gowns with white hems. They're for a wedding."

"Really! Who's m'dear?"

"It's mine." said Ginny, blushing a little. The witch behind the counter gave her a smile.

"Well, we have a selection of pink gowns with white hems. They're over near the back."

Ginny and Sara walked toward the dresses.

"Oh look at that one!" said Sara, pointing at a hot pink strapless dress with a blinding white hem.

"Don't you think that's a bit bright? It's for a wedding, not a disco!"

"I wouldn't wear that to a disco anyways!"

"What do you think of that one?" asked Ginny, speaking of a pretty pale pink dress with a creamy white hem."

"I love it! OK, I'm a size wizard 5," said the rather petite Sara.

"OK, Luna and Hermione are 6's, and Parvati and Lavender are both 7's."

"Ms. Jordan, could we please have this dress in a size 5, two 6's and two 7's?"

"Of course," smiled Ms. Jordan, as she _wingardium leviosaed _the dresses over the counter.

"And how much would it be?" asked Ginny, pulling her wallet out of the pocket of her jeans.

"Oh, you are Ms. Weasley, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, your fiancé, Mr. Thomas, called in and left his Gringrotts wizards check already, all galleons paid for."

"Oh!"

"Isn't that sweet?" cooed Sara.

"Sara!" said Ginny, laughing at her friend, "Ms. Hopkins, would you know of a wedding shop?"

"Yes, near the new coffee shop, Coffee and Cake. It's called Flora's wedding apparel; it has clothing for magical weddings and muggle ones."

"Alright, thank you!" said Ginny, as she walked out the door.

**Meanwhile**

"Harry," said Ron, "I heard about this new broom that Quality Quidditch Supplies has. Wanna come buy it with me at Hogsmeade?" Ron, although he was an Auror, still kept up his passion for quidditch.

"Sure," said Harry, while absentmindedly ruffling his hair and flipping pancakes. (Ron and Harry shared a flat. Ron ate, Harry made what Ron ate)

"Well, I might be dropping you, 'cause I told Hermione I was going, and we might be going off for some friendly conversation in Madam Puddifoots' you know..."

"More like a sound session of kissing." mocked Harry. Ron's ears turned the color of cherries. Even after a year of dating "his mione," he still hadn't gotten used to the fact that she loved him.

"Well anyways, hurry up with those pancakes."

**Meanwhile**

Ginny had decided on a beautiful white gown with a cathedral veil and a lace overlay. It trailed ten feet and fit into a three feet, two feet wide bag.

Just then, Sara spied her boyfriend, Charles through the window, talking to Colin Creevey.

"Oh, Gin, so sorry, I have to go see Char, bye!"

Ginny, feeling lonely, set off for the coffee shop next door.

**Meanwhile…Again!**

"Ron! Harry!" cried Hermione, running toward them, two shopping bags in hand. They were both labeled Hogsmeade's Books.

Hermione kissed Ron then hugged Harry. "Hi! Really, didn't you just see Ginny walk by? Harry, would you mind if Ronnikins and I went off to Madam Puddifoot's?" She dragged Ron away up the grassy slope, stopping for an occasional kiss.

Sighing, Harry set off toward the new coffee shop, Coffee and Cake.

**Last Time I Swear!**

Ginny was quietly sitting at a booth sipping her coffee, watching the customers walk through the door, when she saw him. She froze in her seat.

"Oh, hey Gin." said Harry, as he walked toward her.

"Just relax Gin." she thought to herself.

Harry slid into the round booth, and gave her a hug.

"How are you doing?" asked Harry.

"Oh, same old same old." replied Ginny. "Same old same old? What kind of answer is that?" she thought to herself.

Suddenly, the waitress came up to take their orders.

"What would you like?" she asked.

"I'll have a mocha latte" said Harry.

"I'll have the same." said Ginny. "So how has work been." she asked, trying to keep the conversation rolling.

"Oh, it's stressful, but I like the challenge." he said, pushing back his hair. Ginny couldn't help but stare, he looked so handsome.

Just then, a waitress tripped and spilled to drinks all over Harry and Ginny. At first, both of them were speechless. They just kind of stared at each other. Then, both of them just started to laugh. They couldn't stop laughing, because both of them looked so hysterical!

"Look at you!" said Harry, trying to keep breathing.

"I think you look worse!" said Ginny, clutching her stomach with laughter.

Both of them stood up to go use the bathroom to try and clean up. There was only one bathroom, so the decided to both go in to try and clean up the sticky mess.

"Here," said Harry, grabbing a paper towel. He started to clean off her face. As Ginny watched him, she saw something change in his eyes.

"You know Gin, you look really pretty."

"I do?" she said, feeling a little nervous.

"Ya," said Harry, as he put his hand through her hair. Suddenly, in what seemed like no time at all, their lips were touching. Ginny was surprised at first, but then she couldn't help but give in. What was only a couple of minutes seemed like an eternity to Ginny. Harry put his hand behind her back, as to pull her closer. This jerked Ginny back to reality.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry, for Ginny had tears in her eyes.

"I can't…that didn't just…you and me…oh Dean." tears started falling quicker now.

"Gin," said Harry, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away. As quick as lightning, she turned and ran out the bathroom door.

Sorry it took so long. I was assigned to type this up, which is bad, because I hate typing. Then something really big happened to me, which kept me busy for a while. Please except my deepest apologies, oh and PLEASE review


	4. Talks and the heart

Disclaimer: nothing is ours; everything is Jo's except for the plot. Got it?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, please Review!

Kailey was really busy, so this chapter was written solely by Yani

Chapter Four: Talks and the Heart

Ginny sobbed as she ran down the streets of Hogsmeade.

Harry had kissed her…that meant he loved her, right/

Once again, Ginny wished hat she could rip off Deans ring, sparkling on her finger, and throw it in the gutter, leave it there forever, forget about Dean, love Harry with all her heart. But she knew that as long as her heart was torn between two men, one she had affection for, and one she really loved, her and Harry wouldn't work out. On Dean's side was her caring side, telling her that her being married to Dean would be for the best, which Dean would take care of her.

"But would dean love you, be passionate about you, or just leave you for work everyday with a peck on the cheek and come back, exhausted, with no time for you?" asked the fiery, rebellious side of her that was fiercely defending Harry.

Ginny desperately needed someone to talk to. Hermione would be wonderful, but she couldn't exactly floo herself in the Ministry…Luna would be second best.

Luna stayed at Hogwarts on Hogsmeade weekends because Neville, much less shy after his graduation, would sneak into Hogwarts to "visit" her.

Ginny raced through the passageway connecting to Ravenclaw tower. "Carpe dium," she gasped to the portrait, a scholar stroking his beard. She tumbled into the common room.

Ginny burst into Luna's dorm, only to find Neville and Luna peacefully kissing.

"Who is it," murmured lunar.

"Um…Me, Ginny, but I should probably leave, right?"

Ginny backed out, embarrassed, of the dorm, and ran down the hall to Gryffindor tower.

She sat herself down on a red plush armchair. Her feeling of explosion was still inside her, she needed someone to talk to…she knew who…tonks!

Ginny grabbed a small vial of Floo powder that she always kept, breaking the school rules, inside her jacket, (She is Fred and George's' sis) and flooed herself to Tonk's small flat in London.

Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebot were to be married in 2 weeks. "Everybody's getting married, me and Dean, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Lavender, even Neville and Luna."

Ginny arrived in tonks' rather cluttered flat and called, "Tonks!"

"Yes," yelled Tonks, her purple hair appearing from around the bubble gum pink wall. She stumbled over piles of paperwork and caught onto Ginny's hair.

"Oh, Hello, gin. Why aren't you at school?"

"Um, I took the Floo, it's a Hogsmeade weekend, because I need to talk to you…"

"What's the matter, Ginny, fight with dean?"

"No, Tonks" cried Ginny. "See, my friend Sara Hopkins and I went shopping for my wedding, but then she met her boyfriend, Charles, so she left me, and I went to that new coffee shop, Coffee and Cake. But, Ron had taken Harry to buy some stuff at Quality Quidditch supplies. But then Ron met Hermione, so they went off to Madam Puddifoot's for some serious kissing. So, Harry got dumped, and he came to the same shop and sat down in my booth. And there we were, talking about, oh, you know, regular stuff, and then… and then the waitress spilled drinks all over us, and there was only one bathroom, and when we were cleaning up, he kissed me! And now I feel really guilty because I… I kissed back, and I feel like I'm cheating on Dean!"

Ginny threw herself onto the couch.

"Oh, poor you, "said Tonks. "But Gin, do you really think you should marry Dean if you seem to love Harry so much? I mean remember when Remus and I were together for a while? But then we just found out that we weren't right, and I found Kingsley…" A fond look came over Tonks' face.

"That's just it. I love Harry, but if I break off Dean's engagement, then I'll never forgive myself. If I knew that Dean loved Parvati or Lav, or some other girl, I would feel better, but I don't think so. But anyways, how would I know that Harry really loves me? Maybe he just hasn't seen Lav for a while.

"Gin, I don't think so. First of all, Harry just saw Lav three days ago, at the party. Second, Harry's not the type to kiss somebody for his own pleasure. Ginny, Harry really loves you."

"But then why is Harry getting married to Lavender? Gin, boys' minds work weirdly. Lavender, at least to Harry's Point of view, is a nice girl, albeit a little giggly. She's kind to an extent and he's know her just about all the best part of his life. He feels affection for her. And he's gone through so much strain these past few years, what with the Second War and the Final Battle with Voldemort, that he mistakes this affection for love."

"Tonks, I can only have one soul mate right?"

"DUH, Gin, if you had two, who would you choose?"

"The Better looking one." And so they parted on a rather light note.

Meanwhile

Harry plopped down in his flat, taking a long swig from his Pepsi, and giving his wand a foolish wave, which made it emit red sparks. He needed to talk to someone, talk about his relationship with Lavender and Ginny. Did he really feel something more than brotherly affection for Ginny? He knew he did. But who to talk to? Someone trustworthy, someone that wouldn't go around spreading the secret… his mind wandered to Sirius, but then to the cold, hard fact that he was dead. Then it clicked. Remus.

By the time that Harry had apparated to Remus' apartment in the downtown of London, it was already 5:00. Harry was extremely hungry, so Remus, noticing the rather loud growls from his stomach, fixed him something to eat. 2 years of the good, Voldemort-free life had really helped Remus. Dolores Umbridge was no longer in a position of power, so his woes as a werewolf were gone. As he watched Harry wolf down one of his specialties, curry, he listened to Harry's story.

After it was finished, he sighed thoughtfully.

"ah, girl troubles again?"

"ya, " said Harry dismally. "should it be wrong to love Ginny if I'm engaged to Lavender?" "Lately, I don't know, I think of Lav kinda like I used to think of Ginny, overprotective, but there's not that 'spark' anymore."

"Harry, do you love Ginny?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Gin's so easy to talk to. She shares so many of the same interests: quidditch, Auror training…"

"And what about Lavender? Is she easy to talk to?"

"Not really. She seems to be on the phone whenever I'm there, either with Parvati or Padma, or making conference calls with both. Either that or she's experimenting with hair curling potions. She's sorta like the sister I always imagined, girly, pretty, talkative…but I don't really love her. "

"harry, you love Ginny. Confess!" Remus smiled, then looked around wistfully. After his brief relationship with Tonks, he hadn't really had a significant other.

Back at his flat, Harry wrote this letter,

_Ginny,_

_Please come around to my flat this Saturday for dinner._

_Thanks,_

_Harry_

He knew that was Ron and Hermione's day out.


End file.
